It's In The Cards
by Glowing Embers
Summary: He came to her for a card reading & in desperate need of guidance. But what she holds is far greater than he could have imagined. She cradles his fate in her small hands- juggles his past, present, and future. So what’s to happen if she should drop one?
1. 0 The Fool ‡ Lemminkäinen

.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What makes you think I can help?"  
  
"I wouldn't have come here if I hadn't thought you could find a solution."  
  
Both voices were low, and both could feel the tension in the room. He was tense because of the situation…she was tense because she knew who he was, although he did not recognize her yet.  
  
"Do you know what you want from all of this?" The young girl gestured vaguely to the round table in between them, its black cloth covered the antique cherry wood and pooled over the edges almost touching the floor.   
  
Draco Malfoy sat across from her, waiting with impatience. "NO, I'm not sure…" frustrated he sighed heavily, lowering his voice ever so slightly. "I just need to know."  
  
"/Can you or can't you?/" He asked a final time then threw a small pouch onto the table. The coins inside clinked together, a wonderful sound not often heard ever since the end of the war. Even in the low light from the candles in the room she could tell the pouch alone would get her something on the market.  
  
"I can of course…" After taking the money and slipping it into a pocket on the inside of her long skirt, she took her cards from her waistband as they were tucked away where she always kept them. Where her mother had kept them at one time as well.   
  
They were old, battered cards. Some fading slightly, others more vibrant, riddled with designs and underlying meanings. On the back of the cards, the side Draco could see as she shuffled the deck, was silver Celtic knot patterns drawn against a black background. These simple cards held so much power, he could feel it. The girl, maybe two years younger than him, held more power than he did and the cards combined.  
  
She was the best, and this is why he came to her. Her talent was known through out the provinces for it's accuracy and her way of looking at you, piercing your soul with her eyes, and casually letting you know she knows why you are /really/ here. Draco heard she'd gotten this skill from her mother, and her mother from her mother before her. Those cards as well might be as old as the traditions passed between mother and daughter. Draco usually detested such things as second hand 'garbage', but such items as sacred as these cards, family heirlooms, were an exception. He had respect for such things as those.   
  
Music coming from, what seemed, far away floated into the room. He hadn't noticed it before. He was over whelmed a bit by finally being here after weeks of travel. He missed many details when he came in just like he hadn't really looked past the raggedy clothes of this practical beggar, although regarded as a kind of royalty this very girl was called on personally to predict and prophesize for many men in high positions.  
  
'Then why on earth would she still choose to live out here in the middle of no where? In this shack that is about ready to fall apart?' he asked him self as he looked around the room. She is getting more money than most, that was for sure, with her occupation and status. But she still chose /this/ over a wealthy surrounding.  
  
He took in her clothing, although not filthy or full of holes they still had a nomadic quality. The colors drab, the cloth baggy unlike the new style which clung to young women's forms. Her gold and multicolored bracelets made small noises as they jangled together when she moved her arms. The many gaudy rings that adorned her fingers look like genuine jewels, and her dangling earrings that had little bells attached gave her almost a childish/playful quality that fit her well. The witches' hair hung down past her shoulders, the color a deep red and looked surprisingly soft, and her skin was pale though not in an unhealthy shade. He hadn't expected her hygiene to be so well kept. Most peasants didn't bathe except for once a week.  
  
But also this girl seemed…a pillar of strength, surprising for some one so small and fragile. A certain pride shone through, a kind of attitude that screamed to be recognized, though she kept it in line as a kind of respect for others around her. And once again he thought of her power…definitely a pure blood, this one, he could just tell that sort of thing. Though not as if it mattered, he wouldn't be bedding her any time soon. He was not desperate enough to fuck a muggle or mudbood, and this girl -not only is she technically low class-not even her beautiful face could convince him to even approach the subject. As far as her employers were concerned she was on the same level as himself, if not higher (irritatingly enough) and it would be improper to ask a lady such a thing.  
  
Although no side won the war Draco still treated mudbloods with disdain and muggles…well he'd rather not deal with them at all. The Light Side and muggles took one side, and the followers of Voldermort took another. They were practically in the same position before every one started dying, except muggles knew about their world now and helped fight against the "bad" wizards.   
  
There was rumor she supports Harry Potter, which normally would have put him off anyone, but still in some ways he found this mysterious woman stunning. On various occasions Draco went a head and had higher-class women regardless of what every one thought was proper…but he wouldn't engage in anything at the moment because of the seriousness of this meeting, no matter how beautiful she was.   
  
Speaking of.  
  
Draco's mind came back to the present watching her shuffle the cards. Suddenly she stopped and held out the deck to him. The large cards covered her entire hand, and he was starring at the design that for just a second he swore turned into a coiled snake, the original design had disappeared and the 'snake' moved….but just for a second…  
  
He shook his head slightly to clear it, once again seeing silver knot work, and looked up.   
  
"I need you to shuffle the cards." She said simply, her voice voice took on a bored tone and her R's rolled ever so slightly.  
  
He had no idea /why/. Hadn't she just been shuffling for the last 5 minutes? But he obeyed her wishes and took the cards from her. While he shuffled she began to talk.  
  
"Where would you look for the answers, young Draco? From the Oracle or her visions?"  
  
He could have smiled. It was a trick question, this he knew. And his answer came truthfully on a spontaneous whim.  
  
"From my own visions, Madame." Such things were not talked about, as this sort of work was of Women's Craft. Legend claims it brought ill fortune to the practicioners family for a male to have The Visions, The Gift. Men that were caught using The Gift were disgracfully disowned by thier clan, although a more understanding family might ask him to denounce such practices and let it be forgotten if not a public affair. But he knew she would not tell. What ever was told here, stayed here.  
  
His answer did make her smile, though she still probed him with questions.   
  
"Why do you not seek wisdom from your own mind…surely the answers are there. Why do you bother me for such a silly card reading?"  
  
Draco's hands tightened at the word 'silly', this was anything but silly.  
  
"You are the best." He forced out, trying to sound casual and failing to do so. "You know you are the best." He knew she was trying to push his buttons-- looking for something, he just didn't know what.  
  
"Are you afraid of the future Malfoy? Of what it might have in store for you?" This question she almost asked in a whisper, tilting her head to the side a bit. For some reason on these paticular questions, her voice sent shivers up his spine.  
  
"No." he answered firmly.  
  
To her his answer was to quick, and he sounded too sure of himself. Just the way her clients sat and the manners they displayed told her much more than they knew they were giving away, just like the cards who's meanings practically read themselves-- for her, these too, where clues. Clues to unravel what ever mess the foolish men have gotten them selves into. She always found it amusing that the only women who wandered thier way to her were young ones looking for love divinations...you'd never find a crone in her presense, unless it was for a cup of tea and a nice chat.  
  
"You are not afraid of a future you have no control over? A path you have taken blindfolded…although even when you have insight you cannot turn around and go a different direction?"  
  
For a moment he stopped and looked at her, a long piercing look. His eyes were intense and his voice was clipped when he answered. "It is my fate and I shall change it however I like."  
  
He set the cards down roughly in front of her.   
  
She picked them up carefully and with a fluid motion spread them out on the table, creating a fan of cards displayed evenly. He could tell she'd done this probably a good 100 times before.   
  
Draco looked at her as she leaned back and rested against the grand wooden chair, folded her hands on her lap as a smile curved her lips and said, "Pick ten cards."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Bad Dimi! Bad, bad Dimi! I shouldn't be starting something else, but this idea came to me when I was wandering around aimlessly ^_^   
  
Now, I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I doubt it will be one of my four chapter short fics. That and I'm making this up as I go along, so rating/subject/plot can and probably will change. As for the actual reading she is about to do, I have an idea for this, but when I'm explaining the cards -their meanings and techniques if I can- it will probably be a bit different than some are used to. My mum bought me my first deck when I was…I think 11 or 12. So yes, I've been at this for a while and I know what I'm doing.  
  
So review and tell me what you think!  
  
-Glowing Embers  
  
. 


	2. 7 The Chariot ‡ Isäntä

.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Cards laid before him reflected the candlelight dully. They looked innocent enough, but Draco's stomach churned at the sight of them. These cards will effect his future, they could make or break him…and it all depended on which cards he himself has to pick.   
  
What if he picked the wrong ones? What if his fortune turned out horrible because he didn't have faith in his own ability to do this simple task?  
  
Draco took a deep breath and looked up at her. She looked amused, this annoyed him more than he already was. To her this might as well have been a game. Hell, it /was/ a game to her. She was The Lady, the Seer, the One who predicted everything in a mans future…and could change it at will if she wished. He knew she did not really care for his situation let alone others…this was just another way to get money, to do what she was hired to do. And the fact that this little meeting was just another appointment to her but a life-changing event for him out right pissed him off.  
  
At that moment she smirked slightly, almost as if she was listening in on his thoughts. Draco cleared his mind and set up a mental wall. He'll be damned if he let her get to him. His attention went back to the cards though and no more stray thoughts entered his head.  
  
'Which card…which card…' his notions ran in a circle. 'Which card would be best to choose?' After a few more seconds he finally decided on a card that caught his eye. It felt…right that he should pick this one. And so he did. The next one came easily as well. Soon he'd picked out five cards and laid them, face down, in front of him.  
  
"Would you like some tea, young Master Malfoy?" Draco jumped slightly, he'd been thoroughly engrossed in selecting cards. But he answered as if she hadn't started him in the least.  
  
"Yes, thank you."   
  
The woman rose and walked silently to the counter, which was not that far away. It seemed she took her individual clients in the kitchen and in the adjoining living room it looked as if she might have gatherings with a small group of people because there was a larger, oval shaped table set up.   
  
She didn't use her wand to boil water though; in a very 'muggle like fashion' she filled the teakettle with water and set it upon the stove. From a cupboard above she took out a tin and from a drawer below she grabbed a tea strainer. Draco only followed her actions for a moment then went back to picking cards. He'd only pulled out two more when she sat down.  
  
Leaning forward a bit on the table she observed his selections. He reached for his eighth card when she placed her hand on his. Draco stopped his movement, his heart also gave a slightly painful jump, and he looked up at her.   
  
She was gazing at the cards though, not at him, as she said softly, "You won't want that one love." Her hand was soft and gentle but it took every once of willpower he had not to jump back and snatch his hand away. There was something familiar in the way she said love, and just her hand sent something like desire through his body. Was this some sort of glamour, a spell? Witchcraft no doubt. But he ignored it, slowly disentangling his hand from hers he continued on his way to the card she had warned against and slid it to lay next to the others he'd already picked out.   
  
He did not look up again until all ten cards lay before him and by then the kettle was whistling. She got up and retrieved it, pouring the water into two cups and placing the strainer over the top. After she had sat back down and given him his tea Draco waited anxiously for her to make her next move. To do something. But she did not. Sipping her tea bit by bit she did not talk, did not move other than to lift her cup, he might as well not have been there.   
  
Then suddenly she put her tea down, leaned forward clasping her hands on the table, and said, "You must understand that this reading…" her voice was grave and tired, she sighed and looked down at the black table cloth. "This reading for you in ways is important to your future…and in other ways it is not just your future that is at stake. I have seen things while I scry, many things…and I do not like what I see. You are a part of my own future- not just now coming to me but of something else, not even I can decipher what. So choose wisely and think carefully on what I'm about to reveal to you. Everything you'll need to know…it's in the cards."  
  
For a moment he sat stunned…what was she talking about? Clearly there was a little more going on than even he knew.  
  
Determined to figure out what he could possibly have to do with her future- and this tangled web he'd gotten himself into- he watched the Lady's every movement. With one swoop of her hand she'd gathered up her cards and set them to the side in a neat pile. Then taking the ten he had chosen she set to work arranging them around the table.  
  
First she centered one card between them, then a placed another on top of that so they crisscrossed. Starting from above the two previous cards one card was set down around each side, meaning four all together. Then with the last of the cards original ten, starting from the bottom, were lined up horizontally to her right and to the right of the first six cards. It looked like a cross with four cards lining the side.  
  
Then the very first one she laid down was turned over. Draco looked at it curiously, the card faced him up right and the design was of a man in a chariot. This man wore a light blue tunic and held the reigns of two bears, one white, one brown, which were pulling the chariot. In the background was dense forest, beneath them was a paved path of stone and packed dirt. Draco noticed, with out disgust, that to the sides were heads impaled on sticks…obviously this man was not one to mess with. Still though, there was more about this card. Its border around the old picture was bright, vivid, not looking a day older than when it was made. And in the border design there were runes unlike any he'd seen before, though now as he looked closer there were runes through out the entire picture as well. At the top of the card was a small number seven and at the bottom something written in another language.  
  
"Isäntä" she said softly, her voice drifted slightly, like she was recalling a memory from long ago. "Isäntä and Lemminkäinen didn't see eye to eye. Lemminkäinen demanded bread and ale and was given them, however he refused to eat in the doorway of the cottage at Pohjola, he wanted to be invited in. And so he entered their home, sat himself down and demanded better ale than what he was given. But the ale was still fermenting and the mistress of Pohjola and Lemminkäinen quarreled. Isäntä then challenged Lemminkäinen to a duel…and in the end struck off poor Lemminkäinen's head."  
  
This story she told, of Lemminkäinen and Isäntä played before his eyes…he could see the cottage, taste the ale, feel the warmth of the fire. But soon he was drawn back to reality by the Lady's demand.  
  
"Look here, boy." Even though she is probably younger than his own 19 years, when she read from the cards she took on an older appearance, as she did now when pointing down at the table. He obeyed her wishes and looked at where her finger rested.   
  
There was script at the bottom of the card in a language he did not know, he looked up at her for a moment as she spoke.   
  
"It is Finnish, I know you cannot read it." She said matter-of-factly. "This first card I laid down is your Significator Card. It reflects the situation inner or outer in which you find your self." Her nimble fingers moved once again across the script. "It reads, 'The Chariot, Isäntä.' The Chariot represents his achievements, much like a home or dwelling place would any other person. But your card...is reversed."  
  
Her finger moved slowly again to point at the chariot, Draco's eyes followed totally focussed on the card. The picture looked so real…for a moment he tricked him self into thinking the trees swayed in the wind, was it a trick- or another vision? The incense in the room was making him slightly light headed, but he tried to keep in a wakeful state of mind. He noticed then a detail he had missed before on the card, and she pointed this out to him specifically.  
  
"There are seven stars painted on the roof of his Chariot they represent the seven influences on us, on every one; of vital power, sexuality, emotions, love, sight, awareness, and communication." Her voice drifted of again, he knew it was too early to be in another state of conciseness. His aunt had taught him how to read the cards once, but never finished his training. What he did know though was that reading the cards was like reading a story. You start from the beginning, the first card, and work your way up to card ten- by the time you have recognized the meanings you can string them together thus trying to figure out what path is most appropriate to take.  
  
As she leaned back into her chair slightly he looked up again, and a flash of his old school came to mind. 'How odd.' He thought, Hogwarts was something he hadn't thought about since they shut it down in his sixth year.   
  
"I'm sorry…I must be boring you with such details, I will get on with it." Looking him in the eyes now he felt his stomach drop once more, the impulse to move out from under her gaze came and passed. He knew he must sit still and listen now. The oracle was speaking…not the girl…  
  
"You are drained…tired of fighting. What little strength you did have was wretched from you and misused toward pointless, frivolous goals. And no matter how hard you try nothing seems to happen, here you are stuck in the same position as when you started…no where to go even if you could."   
  
Draco had gone very still at the Oracles words…she was more correct than any one could have guessed. But suddenly her eyes were clear, the Lady was back and the Oracle had gone once more, but still with such precision she finished with a question that hit home more than he'd like to think about.   
  
"Are you going to let your own future pass you by because of a ridiculous squabble? Throwing your weight around, brooding and snarling…it will get you know where. Poor Lemminkäinen had learned that lesson the hard way- ungrateful for what he had, abusing small rites automatically given to you. Now boy, how are /you/ going to learn it?"  
  
It was strangely frightening to hear such words of accuracy come out of her mouth, her sharp eyes were narrowed though as to scold a child for pinching their sibling. Such scrutinizing looks gave Draco a feel of unease, but before he could truly even look back into her eyes…she looked away. And the next card was turned…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): I'm using a different tarot deck now, in the first chapter it says Celtic because I was going to use my Celtic deck, but then I thought it did not fit well with the story and so now I'm using my Finnish deck instead. So there are some changes. Also about chapters…would you like a chapter for every card? Or just how ever much I have time to write up in one day? Oh wonderful...another fic that will be a pain to write ^_^  
  
Do you like the descriptions of the cards? Can you see them in your mind? If not, tell me how I can improve. And remember! I live off of reviews…  
  
Also, I must add, the tarot definitions are not mine. I've rewriten them somewhat, but they are not entirely different.  
  
-Glowing Embers  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
